During joint replacement surgery, an implant is inserted into or attached to a bone that has been prepared to receive the implant. To simulate native anatomy during joint replacement surgery, it is known to provide the surgeon with modular, adjustable implant components. Modular, adjustable implant components can allow the surgeon to accommodate a large range of joint and bone configurations in patients without, for instance, having to maintain a large inventory of variously configured implant structures.